Vlad Topaz High School
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Evil Alternate Alex Russo ( known as Lexa Russo ) is forced to go to Vlad Topaz High School.


**Disclaimer: I don't own WOWP.**

* * *

 **'Vlad Topaz High School**

 **14 year old Lexa Russo, the highly sex crazy naughty girl, is getting ready for her very first day of high school.**

Her dad, Jerry Russo wants Lexa to become good so he decided to send her to the most strict magic school he knows, Vlad Topaz Hich School.

Vlad Topaz High is a dark and super-strict school owned by the noble vampire-lord named Vlad Topaz.

"As if any stupid old vampire-shit can make me cute and adorable! Ha! No way!" says Lexa to herself. "I will always love to play with my pussy and cast forbidden spells on my lame borthers."

Lexa place her wand, her cell phone and her rabbit dildo and some other things she love in her pink suitcase.

"Alex, good luck at VT High." says Justin as he enter Lexa's room.

"Justin, you damn poop-hole! Leave me alone. And my name's Lexa, not Alex, okay?" says Lexa with a sassy tone.

"To me you'll always be Alex and never Lexa. I'll never call you by that stupid porn-name you've given yourself, little bad sister of mine." says Justin, speaking in a hard tone.

"Eat crap! Harper thinks Lexa is a cool name." says Lexa.

"No surprise. She's no more than a slut, just like you. I guess that's why she and you are such good friends." says Justin.

"Don't call Harper a slut. She's an awesome chick and so am I, get it...?" says Lexa in anger.

"Uh huh?" says Justin as he leave the room.

"Stupid perv, stop! Lame pants, drop!" says Lexa and Justin's pants drop and reveal his red boxers.

Lexa close and lock the door to her room.

"Damn stupid worthless Justin. He's so weak and ugly. I wish he was more like the guys I hook up with." mumbles Lexa.

2 hours later.

Lexa is on a wizarding train on the way to Vlad Topaz High School.

She is NOT happy.

"Fucking damn poop! Me wanna go home!" says Lex in anger.

"Shut it, now! People are tring to sleep here." says a boy in the seat behind Lexa.

"And I don't fucking care." says Lexa.

"Don't use bad words, Miss Russo." says a teacher as she walk up to Lexa.

"I'm not 'Miss Russo'...my name's Lexa and who the shit are you?" says Lexa.

"I'm Georgina Carter, teacher of music at Vlad Topaz High." says the teacher.

"Georgina? Such a crappy name. Is that the best your pooping old parents could come up with?" says Lexa.

"That's it, Miss Russo. I'm taking away your wand." says Mrs Carter as she snap her fingers and Lexa's wand fly to her hand.

Mrs Carter walk away from Lexa.

"No, give me back my wand you poop-face!" screams Lexa in anger.

4 hours later, the train arrive at Vlad Topaz High School.

It's a huge dark mansion.

"Hmm, pretty sexy house." mumbles Lexa.

Lexa try her best to be a good kid for a little bit and stands in line with all the other new students.

"Welcome to Vlad Topaz High School. I hope you'll enjoy it here. My name is Aaron Marshall, the deputy headmaster. Questions, comments, bring them to me. Problems...talk to Ensign Davids." says a tall black wizard. "Tommy Ark, you'll study Defense Magic as your main subject. Your room is on fifth floor, hallway G, room 42. Liza Ashmore, you'll study Magic Animals. Your room's on third floor, hallway B, room 29. Dan Barton, you'll study Advanced Potions. You room is on seventh floor, hallway R, room 126. Jenna Daniels, you'll study Wand-Making. Your room's on fifth floor, hallway F, room 61. Anne Granger, you'll study Magic Food. Your room is on fifth floor, hallway F, room 64. And finally, Alexandra Russo, you'll study Magical History. You room's on fourth floor, hallway G, room 44."

Once in her room, Lexa take off the clothes her mom forced her to wear and put on her super-tight black skinny jeans, a short pink tank top and her white sneakers. She also add some blood-red lipstick and dark eye shadow.

Now she is her true sex crazy self.

"Sexy as hell, that's what me is." says Lexa in a sassy tone.

Lexa grab her wand and walk to her first class.

"I bet I'm the most sexy girl at this school." says Lexa with an evil smile.

When she enter classroom 44 - Beta, Lexa sees that the teacher is the same teacher who was on the train.

"Take your seat, Miss Russo." says Mrs Carter.

"My name's Lexa!" screams Lexa in anger as she swing her wand.

A stream of fire fly towards Mrs Carter who is very powerful and block the attack very easy with a water shield spell.

"Miss Russo, headmaster's office, now!" says Mrs Carter.

"No!" scream Lexa.

"Yes." says Mrs Carter.

Mrs Carter grab a firm hold of Lexa's arm and pull her along to the headmaster's office.

"Let me go, bitch!" says Lexa.

"No such words at school, Miss Russo." says Mrs Carter.

"My name's Lexa." says Lexa.

When they get to the headmaster's office, Mrs Carter opens the door and push Lex into the room.

"Sir, another bad student. Her name's Alexandra Russo...she's new." says Mrs Carter.

"I see. Well, have a seat, Miss Russo." says Headmaster Raoul Topaz.

"My name's Lexa, you damn shit-guy!" says Lexa.

"Be good." says Headmaster Topaz as he use a spell that force Lexa to sit down and that makes it impossible for her to leave the chair.

"Fuck you, asshole!" screams Lexa in anger.

"It seems like you need to learn how to be a good little kid." says Headmaster Topaz.

"Kid...? Who the fucking damn shit are you calling a kid...? I'm a woman." says Lexa.

"No, you're still only 14 and that means that you are a kid." says Headmaster Topaz.

"Please fuck my pussy." says Lexa in a childish tone.

"What? Are you crazy? I'd never have sex with a kid." says Headmaster Topaz.

"Pleeeeeeeease fuck my naughty little pussy. I need a stiff dick in me, sir." says Lexa, being fake-cute.

"Shut up! You get 2 months of detention, Miss Russo." says Headmaster Topaz.

"My name's Lexa." says Lexa.

"Shut up." says Headmaster Topaz.

"No one tells Lexa Margarita Russo to shut up. No one! Fuck you!" says Lexa in anger as she swing her wand.

A pulse of fire kills Headmaster Topaz.

Lexa get free from the chair.

10 minutes later, the deputy headmaster Chris Vincentio enter the room and sees Lexa smiling and Raoul Topaz dead on the floor.

"What the hell have you done? The headmaster's dead. As punishment you're cleaning shit from every single toilet at this school for 2 years, using only your hands and you can not wear gloves." says Mr Vincentio.

"What...? I need to touch crap with my hands? Ewww!" says Lexa.

"Yes and yes." says Mr Vincentio.

The next day, Claire Hawk, the janitor at the school, wakes up Lexa early. At 4 in morning.

"Miss Russo, the weak students were pooping a lot last night. Time to go toilet-cleaning. I'll show you exactly where to begin. Get dressed and follow me." says Mrs Hawk.

"No! Never!" screams Lexa in anger.

"Yes. It's orders from Mr Vincentio." says Mrs Hawk.

Mrs Hawk use magic to get Lexa up from bed and dressed.

"No! Stop it..." whines Lexa.

"If you don't clean the toilets, Mr Vincentio will spank your fingers with the cane of punishments and you don't want that, trust me. It hurts so follow me and I'll show you what toilets have the most poop in them." says Mrs Hawk.

"Fuck you!" says Lexa.

5 minutes later, Lexa is on her knees in an old bathroom, using only her hands to take away poop from the toilet and Mrs Hawk is there to make sure that Lexa does what she is supposed to.

"Fuck you!" says Lexa.

"Shut up! Focus on making sure that you get every damn piece of poop out from the toilet." says Mrs Hawk.

"Yeah..." says Lexa.

4 hours later, Lexa has cleaned poop from over 200 toilets, using nothing more than her hands.

"I can't fucking believe that you made me touch poop without gloves." says Lexa in anger.

"You did a rather good job. Now go wash your hands before dinner." says Mr Vincentio.

"Fuck you!" says Lexa as she leave the headmaster's office.

She goes to one of the nice bathrooms and wash all the poop from her hands and then goes to her room to change into clean clothes.

"Damn! Me is gonna make all the stupid adults at this worthless school pay like hell for forcing me to touch poop all glove-less." says Lexa in anger.

45 minutes later, Eric Mendelson, the teacher of history, knock on the door to Lexa's room.

Lexa open the door and cast a pyro curse on Mr Mendelson.

Mr Mendelson scream in pain as a blast of fire hit him and kill him.

"Ha, take that you damn shit-brain!" says Lexa in a sassy tone.

Lexa then leave her room to go serch for more teachers to kill.

"Stupid adults. Just because they are older than me they are no way better than me. I much more awesome than them." says Lexa.

Later that say as the sun goes down, Lexa has killed all the teachers and all the other adults working at the school and that has made her the star among all the other bad girls who goes to Vlad Topaz High.

2 days later, Jerry Russo comes and take Lexa back home again.

 **The End.**


End file.
